Sustain – Vol 2: Refrão
by Ligya M
Summary: Ele vai conseguir consertar isto.


**Disclaimer** : Fanfic de uma fanfic. Não é minha, nem das autoras, nem de ninguém, na verdade. Sherlock Holmes é de domínio publico desde 2013. Mas Molly Hooper é propriedade da BBC, Moffat, e Gatiss. Nenhum dinheiro ganho disso.

 **Sustain – Vol. 2: Refrão**

 _Uma tradução autorizada de Ligya M. do original de MaybeAmanda e OneMillionNine_

Capitulo betado por Graziely Mota

Sinopse: Ele vai conseguir consertar isto.

 _Nós lemos que devemos perdoar nossos inimigos;_

 _mas não lemos que devemos perdoar nossos amigos._

Cosme de' Medici

Às vezes, parecia a Molly que ela tinha passado toda a sua vida sem ter o que outras pessoas tinham.

Não no sentido de bens materiais. É verdade, ela e seu pai tinham, durante anos, vivido e morrido pela loja. "Quick Eddie's Fish and Chips" funcionou bem, até, e eles tinham vivido confortavelmente, materialmente falando.

Não, o lugar onde Molly achava que tinha falhado era no departamento de relações humanas. Ela sempre soube que, ao não ter uma mãe, algumas coisas lhe foram deficientes. O pai dela foi um ótimo trabalhador, paciente, bondoso e ela estava ali com ele, dia após dia, sozinha, desde que ela tinha três anos. Demorou muito tempo para ela perceber que havia coisas de meninas que ela deveria fazer, e que ela realmente não tinha ninguém com quem fazer essas coisas femininas. Ela aprendeu a arrumar seu cabelo e fazer maquiagem de revistas, tinha comprado seu primeiro sutiã com a ajuda da Edna, a senhora que, as vezes, ajudava na loja na sexta-feira, quando eles tinham muito movimento, e tinha lidado com sua primeira menstruação com um absorvente emprestado da menina que trabalhava na loja quando Molly estava na escola.

Então, talvez não fosse tanto que sua vida tivesse falhado. Talvez fosse mais como... Bem, como se houvesse uma maneira como as coisas deveriam ser do jeito que eram para outras pessoas. A maneira como eram na televisão e a forma como funcionou na vida real de Molly Hooper. Era um pouco como a diferença entre o corpo humano em um livro didático e um na sala de autópsia, na verdade: mutações, defeitos anatômicos, e a estranheza geral eram mais a regra do que a exceção. Olhando dessa maneira, sua vida foi, ela supôs, uma mutação de algum tipo; não letal ou prejudicial, mas não havia sido exatamente o que se esperava.

Molly suspirou. Ela achou que quando fosse para a escola de medicina ela estaria ganhando algum conhecimento especial. Em vez disso, ela se desanimou da maneira que parecia que o preto e branco havia se transformado em centenas de tons de cinza. Realmente, pensou ela, a pessoa média ficaria apavorada ao saber o quanto da medicina era trabalho de adivinhação e quanto era sorte. Patologia tinha sido um bem-vindo alívio: nenhum paciente vivo para ficar acordado à noite preocupado com sua morte; não fingindo ser forte e um sabe-tudo, enquanto sua própria voz, no fundo de sua cabeça, atuava como o advogado do diabo o tempo todo.

É claro, a medicina só tinha sido um aquecimento para a maternidade. Os livros didáticos e os manuais dos pais eram tão inconsistentes e tão em desacordo um com o outro que a coisa toda era uma vasta confusão. Se você seguiu uma das diretivas do perito ao pé da letra, algum outro especialista iria colocá-lo na lista para a esterilização obrigatória. No meio de seu sexto manual do bebé completamente contraditório, ela tinha percebido que, além de bebês que precisavam ser mantidos alimentados, limpos, e aconchegados, a maioria era besteira. Felizmente, seu obstetra, Mike Stamford, concordou. Molly gostava de Mike, ele era bom, ele era meticuloso, tinha quatro filhos seus, e não pretendia saber mais sobre qualquer coisa do que já sabia. Não para ela, pelo menos.

Graças a Deus Sherlock nunca a criticou quando se tratava dos cuidados de Eddie. Tanto quanto Sherlock se preocupava, ela era a autoridade final sobre todas as coisas relativas ao bebê. E ela já a criticava o suficiente para ambos.

Molly limpou a banana do queixo de Eddie. Ele ainda mamava no peito, mas ele estava cada vez mais interessado em alimentos sólidos ultimamente, o que fez do seu cadeirão, finalmente, ser útil. Ele tinha terminado quase metade de uma banana, que de acordo com as regras, era bastante. Quando ele estava de bom humor, ele era um poço sem fundo. Assim como Sherlock.

Perguntou-se, brevemente, onde Sherlock estava. Ele esteve no apartamento dela por bastante tempo nos últimos dois dias, trabalhando em seu laptop e brincando com Eddie, se você pudesse chamar de intensos olhares fixos um para o outro de 'brincar'. Houve alguma chamada do Inspetor Lestrade? Um novo cliente? Ou ele finalmente tinha cansado de rondar por ali? Ele já aguentou o suficiente?

Ela ergueu o filho do cadeirão e o inspecionou. Havia um pouco de bananas nas dobras de seu queixo, mas seus cabelos, orelhas e olhos tinham sido poupados, o que, Molly poderia contar como uma vitória. Ela beijou sua bochecha macia, uma, duas, três vezes, e ele riu.

"Molly!" Sherlock chamou. "Xampu?"

Molly olhou pela porta do seu banheiro, para encontrar Sherlock nu na banheira. "O quê?"

" Xampu", repetiu ele.

"Acima de sua cabeça", ela respondeu. "Por que você está...?"

Sherlock pegou o recipiente em questão, e fez uma careta. "Eu não posso usar isso."

"Por que não?"

Sherlock só revirou os olhos. "Xampu de uma marca de loja? Isso é essencialmente detergente, corante artificial, e alguma fragrância medonha. Eu preciso do meu xampu, do meu chuveiro."

Molly mudou Eddie de um quadril para o outro. "Por que você não está no seu chuveiro, então?"

Sherlock voltou seu olhar para ela, e arqueou uma sobrancelha. "As leis da física", ele respondeu. "Elas ditam que só pode estar em um chuveiro por vez. Este é o qual estou atualmente."

Ela sentiu-se piscar em confusão. "O que?"

"Molly, por favor", disse Sherlock. "Por favor. Estou pedindo gentilmente, não estou?"

Bem, ele estava certo. Ele não explicou porque estava em sua banheira ou como ele conseguiu abrir a água sem que ela percebesse. Mas ele pediu gentilmente. Ela achou que já era alguma coisa. E ele estava bem nu, na verdade.

"Claro", respondeu Molly. Não era a coisa mais estranha que ele já tinha lhe pedido para fazer.

: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~:

Sherlock amava seu filho. Edmund Hooper era de longe a pessoa mais interessante que ele conhecia. Possivelmente que já conheceu. Todos os dias Edmund ficava um pouco maior, com um pouco mais de coordenação, um pouco mais esperto. Todos os dias ele aprendia alguma habilidade nova. Era emocionante assistir seu corpo e sua mente se desenvolver.

Molly era...

Já Molly era outra questão. Tinha sido coisa simples naquele tempo quando ele tinha começado a catalogar os sons que Molly fazia quando estava excitada, para negar categoricamente todos seus impulsos mais básicos. Ele sentiu que estava bem em seu caminho para morrer de fome nesses tipos de apetites em extinção, antes. Era uma pergunta um pouco mais complexa agora que a ligação entre a relação sexual e gravidez não era mais acadêmica.

Sherlock deslizou sob a água, ensopando seu cabelo. Ele, com frequência, desejava ter meios de desligar seus desejos até que Molly teve algum uso. Não que ele se sentisse tentado por outras mulheres ou homens, porque ele enfaticamente não se sentia. O que ele queria, ele descobriu, era Molly, que ela fosse ouvidos para ouvi-lo ou olhos para olhar as coisas que desejava mostrar a ela, ou algo mais íntimo. Ele não era seu namorado, ela não era sua namorada, nunca namoraram, nunca tinham saído para um encontro. Ela era a mãe de seu filho, claro, e eles eram amigáveis um com o outro, certamente. O que tinha dado certo para eles, os convinha, e..

E, era tudo muito simples, desde que ele não pensasse nisso.

Para piorar a situação, ele descobriu que, às vezes, se ressentia com a dependência de Edmund dela. Ele estava consciente de que sua orientação de bom pai era limitado, mas ele estava bem certo de que invejar o amor de mãe de uma criança não era uma de suas características. John Watson nunca pensaria tal coisa. Sim, havia a surpresa de que John era um pai melhor que Sherlock, e ele nem sequer tinha um filho.

Sherlock não conseguia evitar, contudo. Havia momentos em que ele olhava para Edmund, seu lindo e brilhante filho, e desejava que o menino fosse para algum lugar de férias, talvez assim Sherlock poderia ter Molly para si mesmo novamente por alguns dias. E quando esse sentimento ficava muito intenso, Sherlock, enojado consigo mesmo, fugia para algum lugar em vez disso. Normalmente para seu apartamento.

Sherlock era o adulto, afinal de contas, quisesse ou não. Apesar do que todos pareciam acreditar, ele era capaz de algum autocontrole. Podia esperar pelo que queria. Claro que podia. O que significava que, quando o que ele queria estava sentado ali no sofá ao lado dele, mais frequentemente do que não, ele estava amarrado a sua própria indecisão. Nessas ocasiões, nos meses preciosos que a gravidez de Molly assumiu um significado especial em seu cérebro, naquele momento em que ele podia ejacular dentro dela sempre que quisesse, sem pensar na repercussão, e nenhum outro homem, nem aquele que compartilhava metade de seu DNA, poderia reivindica-la de maneira nenhuma. Ele era mesquinho, egoísta, cheio de defeitos e falhas, e ele merecia nada do que ele já tinha e muito menos o que ele queria. O que não significava em nenhum momento que ele tinha considerado qualquer coisa.

Ele tinha magoado Molly, ele sabia disso. Mamãe tinha dito a ele e a própria Molly tinha corroborado. Ambas tinham usado as mesmas palavras, nivelado as mesmas acusações contra ele. Não que ele fosse pedir a qualquer uma delas para explicar, mas ele não tinha idéia de como verbalizar sobre si mesmo ou seu comportamento. Na verdade, tudo o que ele realmente sentia eram variados graus de uma ardência de curiosidade, confusão, e vergonha. Ardendo de desejo. Sherlock estava sempre pegando fogo. Particularmente, parecia-lhe, quando, de alguma forma, iam de extremos opostos do sofá para Molly em seu colo, seus seios em suas mãos, com a boca no lugar delicioso onde pescoço dela encontrava o ombro, sua ereção dolorosamente tensa contra seu bumbum macio, Sherlock sentia-se preso entre o desejo subindo como um maremoto e o medo quase intransponível de estar fazendo um erro imperdoável.

Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo errado, mas ele sabia que sempre havia algo. O que era pior, ele não fazia idéia de como determinar com precisão os "sentimentos" dela. Sentimentos eram, sem dúvida, coisas pequenas, estúpidas, de importância negligenciável. Ainda assim, o que Molly sentia como e porquê, continuava a atormentá-lo. Não era totalmente alheio à razão que Sherlock não vivia propriamente com, de fato, nenhum desejo de viver com a mãe de seu filho; ele sabia seus limites. Ele sabia o que ele queria, mas e se o que ele queria era a coisa errada?

Às vezes, era melhor não perguntar do que arriscar a ouvir um "não", não importa o quão gentilmente possa-se dizer. Ele sabia o suficiente para aceitar que para alguns homens era conveniente subir as escadas no escuro, com o sabor de uma mulher em seus lábios, e ir para cama sozinho.

Sabia, também, que ele era um homem assim.

: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~:

Sarah Sawyer-Watson gostava de seu marido, gostava muito dele. John era constante, confiável e atencioso, sem ser nem um pouco aborrecido. Ele era, sem dúvida, um pouco louco, mas até mesmo suas fraquezas eram fofinhas. Depois de alguns falsos começos, eles adequadamente encontraram um ao outro e se casar com ele era, sem dúvida, a coisa mais inteligente que ela já tinha feito.

Você não iria confundir John para um maníaco por limpeza, mas anos de vida militar tinha lhe deixado habitualmente arrumado. Como tal, ele não gostava de abrir a clínica na manhã até que tinha pessoalmente esvaziado as lixeiras para a caçamba de lixo no beco. Os faxineiros vinham à noite após o fechamento da clínica, é claro, por isso ele efetivamente faxinava depois dos faxineiros, mas ela sabia que John não se sentiria à vontade a menos que ele amassasse três pedaços de papel e um clipe de papel mutilado que encontrasse quando verificava pela segunda vez as lixeiras todas as manhãs.

Ele normalmente não chutava a porta no seu caminho de volta, no entanto, muito menos carregando uma pessoa depois de ter despejado o lixo fora. "Olha o que eu encontrei", disse ele, os olhos brilhantes.

A forma nos braços de John era pequena, engolida por um moletom com capuz enorme, sua face pálida e cabelos cinza com a sujeira de Londres. Ele? Ela? As calças estavam encharcadas.

"Overdose?" Sarah já estava de pé, em direção à sala de exame.

"E grávida", disse John. "Judy", ele chamou pela recepcionista por cima do ombro, que tinha acabado de chegar, "chame uma ambulância."

Judy deixou cair sua bolsa no balcão da recepção e pegou o telefone. "E dizer-lhes o quê, Dr. Watson?"

"Mulher grávida, inconsciente, uma possível overdose." Ele se apressou para a sala de exame. "Cristo!", disse ele, colocando-a gentilmente na mesa de exame. "Ela parece ter doze anos de idade."

Sarah entregou a John um par de tesouras, então rapidamente procurou por obstruções na boca e no nariz da menina. "Vias aéreas livres.", disse ela. Ela pousou seu estetoscópio no peito da menina. Sua respiração era superficial, seu batimento cardíaco elevado e errático. Não era bom. Nada bom. "Onde você a encontrou?" ela perguntou e começou a cortar o moletom da menina com sua própria tesoura.

"Perto da caçamba de lixo", ele respondeu rapidamente cortando o caminho pelo lado de uma perna da calça. "Ela estava apoiada contra o... Oh inferno!"

"Oh inferno o quê?"

"Droga. Eu pensei que este era urina," ele respondeu. "Acho que é grande parte fluido amniótico. Ou ela está abortando ou dando a luz."

"O que? Não." Ela parou com o moletom para ajudar seu marido a cortar os fundos da calça.

"Oh merda..." John assobiou. "Judy! A ambulância?"

"No caminho," Judy respondeu quando ela apareceu na sala. "Posso ajudar? Oh Deus, isso é...?"

"Sim, isso é uma cabeça," John respondeu. "Judy, pegue um pedaço de cortina estéril e uma manta de aquecimento."

Sarah olhou. Ela podia ver a fontanela com cada batida do coração da criança. "O bebê está vivo", disse ela, surpresa. "Mas não ficará por muito tempo com este ritmo. Nós temos que..."

Mesmo enquanto ela falava, o abdômen da menina dilatava, e uma forma pequena e escura entrava no mundo. "Merda", disse ela, quase pegando a criança. Um menino. Incrivelmente pequeno e incrivelmente vivo e lutando para respirar, seus braços e pernas magricelas se agitando. Ela inclinou-o para o lado, passou o dedo suavemente pela boca, limpou o muco e o fluido lá dentro.

Judy abriu o cobertor para ela, e Sarah envolveu-o o mais rápido que pôde.

Tão pequeno, pensou Sarah, tão impotente. E ele não tinha a menor chance.

Ela tinha visto isso antes, é claro, filhos de toxicodependentes já nasciam viciados, abaixo do peso, doentes. Com problemas comportamentais. Com dificuldades de aprendizado. Com problemas de saúde a caminho. Isso se eles sobrevivessem até lá.

Não era justo. Nada disso era justo, e isso encheu-a de fúria. Como alguém poderia... Como alguém ousava...

O bebê deu um pequeno grito, então, apenas um suspiro e virou o rosto em direção à luz. Sarah ficou sem fôlego.

Naquele momento, mesmo quando os atendentes de ambulância corriam e começavam a trabalhar na mãe da criança, mesmo quando a mãe começava a convulsionar violentamente, tudo parecia muito calmo, muito quieto. Sarah segurou aquele menino minúsculo contra o peito, maravilhada que, contra todas as probabilidades, ele estava vivo.

: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~:

John Watson sentou-se no outro lado da mesa do D.I. Lestrade, parecendo triste. Era a primeira vez que Lestrade o viu na Scotland Yard sem Sherlock.

Lestrade ouviu a história de John, fez alguns telefonemas, mas não resultaram em nada. "As impressões digitais dela não estão no sistema", disse ele, "e ela parece não se encaixar em nenhum relatório de pessoas desaparecidas."

John assentiu uma vez, parecendo resignado. "Certo."

"Algo pode aparecer, é claro. Eu vou ficar de olho."

"Eu agradeço por isso, obrigado."

Estava na hora, Lestrade decidiu, de fazer a pergunta óbvia. "Você já pediu para Sherlock dar uma olhada nisso?"

John inclinou o queixo e o olhou através de seus cílios, um olhar claramente que significava 'o que você acha, Lestrade, seu idiota?'.

"Ele conhece pessoas, John, pessoas que falariam com ele muito antes do que falar com um policial."

"Eu sei," John suspirou. "É só que, bem, ele é um idiota completo, não é?"

Lestrade não conseguiu evitar sorrir. "Por que o interesse, afinal?"

John sentou-se um pouco mais reto. "Você quer dizer, por que eu dou a mínima para uma criança morta dando à luz na minha porta?"

"Certo." Lestrade fez uma careta. "Claro. Desculpe."

John soltou um longo suspiro. "Sarah está um desastre", disse ele. "Eu nunca a vi assim. E eu apenas gostaria de ser capaz de dizer-lhe que o garoto tem adoráveis avós em um chalé em Shropshire, que ele pode ir para lá uma vez que ele estivesse bem o suficiente para deixar o hospital, para que ela possa parar de fingir que não está telefonando para a UTI neonatal a cada chance que tem, ou indo se esgueirar até lá depois do seu turno."

"Ah", disse Lestrade, entendendo. "E Sherlock, provavelmente, está sendo desagradável sobre isso?"

"Desagradável é o seu perfil padrão, não é? E Sarah tem... Nós temos..." John balançou a cabeça, passando a mão sobre o rosto. "Deixa pra lá."

"Sinto muito, John, eu realmente sinto. Mas se você quer respostas, realmente quer, e bem rápido, Sherlock é a melhor maneira."

"Eu estava com medo disso." Ele se levantou para sair. "Obrigado, ok?"

Lestrade acenou para ele. "Claro que...", ele começou, então parou abruptamente.

John ficou com a mão na maçaneta da porta. "Claro que o quê?"

"Você sabe como ele é. Ele pode descobrir coisas que você realmente não quer saber. Tenha isso em mente antes de ir até ele, ok?"

John deu um curto aceno de cabeça. "Sim. Vou ter. Obrigado."

: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~:

Sherlock estava no andar superior em seu apartamento, lendo um livro sobre a história do elevador, que ele estava quase terminando. Em seguida, já que nada interessante apareceu, ele estava planejando começar um novo livro sobre a história de canibalismo religioso. Ele não estava inteiramente certo, embora torcia por uma reviravolta, ou não. Era um sentimento novo.

Molly se sentou no sofá alimentando Edmund, que estava começando a passar mais tempo acordado a cada dia. Ontem ele conseguiu permanecer consciente excelentes sete horas, cumulativamente. Se assegurando que este nível de sonolência não era incomum, mesmo em um bebê de seis meses de idade, Sherlock encontrou-se perguntando, de uma forma vaga, como estava o desenvolvimento do cérebro do menino. O que uma pessoa sonhava quando a soma total de sua experiência consistia em flutuar dentro de um útero, comer, e olhar? Era uma pergunta interessante. Ele assistiu pelo canto do olho enquanto Edmund estendia a mão e acariciava o rosto de Molly.

Edmund amava Molly, Sherlock supôs.

Oh, é claro que ele amava. E deveria.

Sherlock pousou o livro, levantou-se e espreguiçou-se. Ele adoraria uma xícara de chá, mas Molly estava, claramente, ocupada. Suas habilidades na área do chá não tinham melhorado muito, mas a prática leva a perfeição, então mais prática era absolutamente necessária.

Ele podia esperar, ele supôs, mas não quis. Nem queria fazer nada tão estúpido como pedir a Molly para se levantar e lhe fazer uma xícara de chá enquanto ela alimentava Edmund.

Não há nenhuma alternativa, então. Ele se levantou. "Vou fazer o chá", declarou ele.

"Oh?"

"Você gostaria de uma xícara?"

Molly piscou. "Oh, obrigada, sim."

"Não há prob... Ooooh..."

Através da janela, Sherlock observou John marchar até a calçada, exalando tanto uma sombria determinação e nenhuma trepidação.

Não era uma visita social, então. Interessante.

Sherlock virou-se da janela e pegou seu telefone da prateleira sobre a lareira. "A menos que eu esteja muito enganado, John está me trazendo um caso."

"John Watson?" ela perguntou. "Que tipo de caso John teria para você?"

"Não tenho a menor ideia, mas é óbvio pelo seu andar," Sherlock respondeu. "Não espere acordada."

"Eu não tinha planejado", ela respondeu com um sorriso irônico. "Isso significa que o chá já era?"

"Alguém em casa?" John chamou do hall de entrada.

"Não por muito tempo," Sherlock respondeu a ele. "Você pode me dizer sobre o caso no taxí."

"Como você...? Oh, deixa pra lá." John subiu as escadas, e enfiou a cabeça no vão da porta aberta. Com a visão de Molly alimentando Edmund, ele deu um passo para trás e desviou os olhos. "Oh, desculpe", disse ele.

Molly puxou o cobertor, que estava no encosto do sofá ao lado dela, sobre Edmund e seu peito parcialmente exposto. "Não é um problema", ela respondeu com indiferença forçada.

"Vamos, John," Sherlock disse, o direcionando para fora do apartamento.

"Na verdade, eu queria falar com Molly também," John disse, "mas se este for um mau momento..."

"Está tudo bem", disse Molly. "Eu não estou incomodada, se você não estiver."

A maioria daquilo era lorota da parte de Molly, algum desejo de ser vista como moderna e inconsciente sobre si mesma, mesmo que ela não fosse ambos. Sherlock sabia que ela provavelmente ficaria mais confortável se John fosse falar com ela depois que Edmund tivesse terminado sua refeição, e que, com toda certeza, John ficaria também.

Apesar disso, John olhou pra ele, e tendo certeza que Molly estava, o que John provavelmente poderia categorizar como "decente", entrou na sala de estar. A ação só serviu para ressaltar o quão John queria falar com os dois. Interessante, de fato.

"Não me incomoda em nada," John vociferou. "Médico, lembra?" Ainda assim, ele se sentou na cadeira que era dele enquanto vivia no apartamento, posicionando-se de modo que Molly estava longe de sua linha de visão enquanto ela podia ficar sem que ele, na verdade, tivesse que virar as costas para ela.

John era sempre tão educado.

"E o que o traz aqui, doutor?" Sherlock perguntou, voltando para a cadeira que ele tinha desocupado apenas momentos antes.

John levou um momento para se recompor. "Uma mulher, uma menina, na verdade, morreu em minha mesa de cirurgia ontem de manhã. Provavelmente teria morrido no beco se eu não tivesse levado o lixo. Sem teto, até onde sabemos..."

"Assassinato?" Sherlock perguntou.

John sacudiu a cabeça. "Não."

"Suspeito de ser?"

"Um pouco, sim."

Sherlock franziu a testa. John estava mentindo. Para ele. Por quê? Que possível razão pela qual ele poderia ter para mentir sobre a morte de...

"Suspeito de que maneira?", Perguntou Molly.

John deliberadamente não se virou para olhar para ela, ao invés disso, focou um ponto perto dos seus próprios sapatos. "Ela estava em trabalho de parto quando a encontrei, mas inconsciente. Quando o trabalho de parto começou, ela deveria ter contado com alguém para ajudá-la."

"Oh, eu sinto muito, John", disse Molly, o rosto comprimido.

Sherlock lhe lançou um olhar. Por que ela estava lamentando?

"É sempre difícil perder um paciente, Sherlock", explicou Molly.

"Esta menina não era paciente dele," Sherlock opôs. "E como você sabe? Todos chegam a você depois de perdido."

Ela suspirou. "Sim, acho que sim", disse ela. "Aqui, segure Eddie." Molly, "decente" de novo, colocou Edmund no colo de Sherlock. "Chá, John? Sherlock?"

Sherlock balançou a cabeça, não mais interessado. Não parecia sensato ter líquidos escaldantes no alcance do braço de Edmund, contudo, o que deveria ser óbvio.

"Tá", disse John.

De barriga cheia, Edmund se enrolou na curva do braço de Sherlock, pronto para mais um cochilo. Sherlock virou-o em seu ombro, uma posição que favorecia a ambos, e começou a esfregar círculos nas costas do bebê. "Por que você está sorrindo?" ele perguntou a John.

"Eu? O quê?", John respondeu. "Não estou sorrindo."

Isso era uma mentira também, mas Sherlock escolheu deixar pra lá com uma ligeira carranca. "Não está claro por que motivo você quer a minha ajuda", disse Sherlock, "ou mesmo que tipo de ajuda você realmente quer. Eu deduzo que, dada a área em que ela foi encontrada, esta menina era uma viciada?"

John assentiu. "Pelos braços dela, sim."

"Certo", disse Sherlock. "Para resumir, uma viciada e seu filho morreram na sua mesa de cirurgia e..."

"Não", disse John. "Não, o, ah, o bebê, o menino, ele sobreviveu."

Isso parou Sherlock. "Oh. Oh, entendo."

"Ele é bem pequeno", disse John, olhando para as mãos. "Muito prematuro, e ele não teve o melhor começo."

"Oh, isso é terrível", disse Molly. Ela entregou uma caneca a John, em seguida, sentou no braço da cadeira de Sherlock, tomando cuidado com sua própria bebida. "Qual seu prognóstico?"

"Ainda é cedo para dizer." John encolheu os ombros, mas Sherlock sabia que ele sabia o prognóstico era terrível, mas não sem esperança. "Mas eu estava pensando, Sherlock..."

"Você quer que eu fale com meus contatos para ver se eu posso descobrir quem era esta menina e se a criança tem algum parente próximo, presumindo que sobreviva, assim ele não terá que ir para algum orfanato, o que é mais provável, já que Sarah já está exageradamente ligada a ele e você quer cortar o broto pela raiz." Sherlock acertou. "Então? Errei alguma coisa?"

John deu-lhe um olhar duro, então suspirou. "Não", ele disse por fim. "Não, você não errou nada."

"Sherlock ficará feliz em ajudá-lo", disse Molly.

Os olhos de Sherlock se arregalaram. "Oh? Eu vou?"

Molly tomou outro gole de chá. "Sim", respondeu Molly. "Você está na posição perfeita para ajuda-lo, e ele é seu melhor amigo, então depois de você fazer um pouco de barulho, você vai." Ela virou-se e acariciou a cabeça de Edmund. "Não vai?"

Sherlock inspirou fundo. Molly não era sua namorada, e ela certamente não era seu agente. O fato de que ela estava certa fez pouco para aliviar sua irritação por ter dito que ele faria algo que ele já ia fazer. "Okay."

"Eu queria pedir um favor a você também, Molly", disse John. "A menina está em Barts. A autópsia está agendada para amanhã de manhã. Dr. Redmond é quem deve fazê-lo, mas ele não me conhece..."

"É claro", disse Molly, exatamente no mesmo instante Sherlock disse "não".

"Claro que eu vou fazer a autópsia," Molly disse com firmeza.

"Não, não, eu só queria dizer..." John começou.

"O quê? Fazer a autópsia? Onde? Em seu apartamento, na mesa da cozinha, enquanto Edmund está cochilando? Por favor." Sherlock zombou. "Não seja ridícula."

"Não, eu não quis dizer..." John tentou novamente.

"Não, no necrotério em Barts", disse Molly. "Sua clínica não está aberta amanhã, não é?"

John sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, mas..."

"Mrs. Hudson vai visitar a irmã por alguns dias, mas tenho certeza de que se ela não estiver ocupada, Sarah provavelmente não se importaria em ficar com Edmund por algumas horas."

"Sarah?" Perguntou Sherlock. "Por que Sarah precisaria ficar com Edmund?"

"Porque você vai estar fora com John, obviamente", Molly respondeu. "Tente acompanhar.", ela disse, sorrindo em seu chá.

Esplêndido. Agora Molly estava zombando dele. O dia de Sherlock continuava a melhorar. Qual era a próxima? Mycroft apareceria com fotografias de Sherlock bebê no banho?

A expressão de John se iluminou. "Oh. Bem. Isso seria brilhante. Obrigado."

"Você não pode simplesmente invadir, arrancar o corpo das mãos de Bill Redmond, não importa o incompetente idiota que ele seja, e realizar a autópsia. Há protocolo hospitalar a considerar," Sherlock disse tão regularmente quanto podia. "Não tenho a menor dúvida, existem regras sobre esse tipo de coisa."

Molly piscou para Sherlock. "Meu Deus, não podemos quebrar qualquer regras, podemos?" Ela virou-se para John. "Se nada mais, eu posso ajudar. Bill, que não é um idiota incompetente, não vai se importar com um jogo extra de mãos, tenho certeza. Você sabe que horas está prevista?"

"Oito e meia, eu acho que Micha disse."

"Molly" Sherlock ouviu-se dizer, com a voz soando bem errada. Ele tinha perdido o controle desta posição, mas qual era exatamente a situação?

O telefone de John tocou. "Oh, desculpe", disse ele, observando a tela. "Eu tenho que voltar para a clínica." Ele voltou sua atenção para trás, para Sherlock. "Devo encontrá-lo aqui?"

"Eu tenho outro caso no presente", disse Sherlock.

"Qual?" Perguntou Molly. Edmund tinha começado a se remexer, e Molly imediatamente colocou seu chá na mesa e o alcançou. Pareceu mesquinho da parte de Sherlock tentar insistir, mas ele queria, no entanto.

"Bodmin", disse Sherlock.

Molly deu um tapinha nas costas de Edmund, suavemente. "O marido desaparecido? Você me disse que ele fugiu com a barista".

Sherlock cheirou. "Foi o que eu pensei."

"Olha, se você não pode..." John começou com um ar de resignação.

"Claro que posso," Sherlock soltou. "E eu vou." Se levantou. "Aqui, então, às oito horas."

"Por que vocês não se encontram na sua casa, John?" Molly sugeriu. "Dessa forma Sherlock pode deixar Eddie com a Sarah."

"Parece ótimo", disse John. "Sim, com certeza."

Sherlock olhou de John para Molly, tentando se decidir quais deles ele odiava mais no momento. Um empate provavelmente teria sido declarado. "Tudo bem", disse ele. "Você sabe o caminho da porta.", ele disse a John, e saiu da sala, e então da casa.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Sherlock ficou fora de casa por horas. Nada de novo nisso. Quando ele voltou, ele se isolou no andar de cima em seu apartamento, mais uma vez, por horas. Nada de novo nisso, também. O que ele não tinha feito após retornar para o 221B era saquear sua geladeira, fingindo estar com fome, para realmente só querer estar com ela para ele ter certeza de que Eddie ainda estava respirando. Ele, tampouco, enviou mensagens com qualquer pedido estranho, destinada a fazê-la levar Eddie para o andar de cima para ele ter certeza de que Eddie ainda estava respirando.

Molly nunca tinha visto Sherlock furioso. Bem, não, isso não era completamente verdade. Ela tinha, de fato, o visto furioso com a estupidez da Scotland Yard, com a falta de inteligência maçante de todos os seres humanos, em todos os lugares, e com a contínua existência do seu irmão. Mas ela nunca tinha o visto furioso com ela. À medida em que o dia passava, ela estava começando a se perguntar se era assim que se parecia quando Sherlock estava furioso com ela. Se era assim, ela não gostava disso.

Eddie estava tirando uma soneca em seu berço, e ele ficaria assim por mais uma hora ou mais se fosse fiel ao seu costume. Molly finalmente decidiu que se ela e Sherlock iriam brigar, este era um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro. Certificando-se de que o monitor do bebê estava ligado e funcionando, e que a porta estava trancada e todos os alarmes ligados, ela pegou o monitor e se dirigiu às escadas.

"Sherlock?" Molly chamou, mas não obteve resposta para o seu problema. Independentemente disso, os sapatos de Sherlock ainda estavam no corredor, e suas chaves, telefone, e carteira estavam todos em cima da lareira, então ele estava definitivamente casa. E muito provavelmente emburrado.

Talvez ela devesse sair agora. Pedir o jantar, sentar na frente da sua tv com a sua comida e seu bebê e deixar Sherlock e seu mau humor para a satisfação do seu próprio coração. Sim, isso era definitivamente o que ela deveria fazer.

Em vez disso, ela bateu na porta de seu quarto. "Sherlock", ela chamou, não esperando pela sua resposta, "Eu vou pedir comida chinesa. Interessado?"

Depois de um momento, ele respondeu: "Não, obrigado."

Molly estremeceu. Se ele estivesse preocupado, ela teria ouvido um grunhido como resposta; se ele genuinamente não estivesse interessado, ele teria apenas dito 'não'. Em vez disso, ele respondeu com educação. Molly estava sendo desprezada.

Ela respirou fundo. "Posso entrar?"

"Para quê?" Sherlock fez cada palavra sua própria frase.

"Eu gostaria de falar com você."

"Sobre?"

Ela limpou a garganta. "Posso entrar?"

Ela esperou com a mão na porta, ouvindo atentamente. Se ele dissesse 'não', ela, bem, ela desceria para casa. E se ele dissesse "sim", ela entraria, e eles teria uma conversa civilizada, assim como os dois adultos que deveriam ser. E se ele lhe dissesse para ir para o inferno, bem, ela...

A porta se abriu. "O que você quer?" Ele exigiu.

Na maioria das vezes, Sherlock se sobrepunha a ela. Mas agora, vestindo apenas um emburrado pijama que não combinava e uma expressão turbulenta, ele se esforçou, usando sua altura extra para simultâneamente comprimi-la e tentar afastá-la. Era uma postura de intimidação.

Mas ela não ia ser intimidada por um homem em uma camiseta do avesso cujo cabelo parecia que tinha passado uma semana dentro de um tornado. "Eu acredito... Eu acredito que disse que queria falar com você", ela respondeu. Ela se parabenizou pela relativa estabilidade da sua voz.

A expressão de Sherlock escureceu, mas ele não respondeu.

Ela engoliu em seco. "Você está com raiva de mim", disse ela.

Sherlock bufou. "Estou?"

"Sim", respondeu ela. "Sim, eu ... Eu acho que está sim."

"E por que eu iria ficar com raiva de você?" ele perguntou com um sorriso torcido. "O que você poderia possivelmente ter feito para me deixar com raiva?"

Molly deu de ombros. "Não faço ideia."

"Não, claro que não", ele zombou. Ele se virou e caminhou de volta para sua cama. Molly tinha entrado no quarto de Sherlock exatamente uma vez, e as circunstâncias não tinham sido ideais. Tinha sido no dia em que ela veio do hospital para casa após o nascimento de Eddie. Ela estava delirante de dor, tanto da sua incisão quanto dos seus seios inchados, confusa e irritada. Ela não tinha prestado muita atenção sobre o quarto, além do fato de que era uma bagunça.

Não estava uma bagunça agora. As roupas, livros, e partes aleatórias de equipamentos de laboratório e de cozinha que ela se lembrava de ter no seu caminho naquela primeira vez se foram. O quarto ainda estava preenchido com prateleiras, e as prateleiras estavam cheias de caixas e livros, mas tudo parecia ter uma ordem. E agora que ela estava realmente olhando, era óbvio que nada perigoso ou que podia quebrar tinha sido movido para as prateleiras superiores.

Molly olhou para a cama. Sherlock tinha voltado a digitar em seu laptop, mas ele tinha deixado espaço suficiente para ela se sentar na borda. O significado era tão claro que era como se ele tivesse enviado um convite.

Sentou-se com cuidado. "Me diga o que está errado."

Sherlock continuou a escrever, ignorando-a.

Molly quase quis rir. Sherlock achava que possuía qualquer coisa que podia se chamar de teimosia, e não, tinha que ser dito, sem razão. Mas Molly ganhava concursos de olhares com cadáveres que não queriam soltar seus segredos todos os dias. Ela não ia piscar primeiro.

Depois de alguns minutos, a digitação parou. "Por que você se ofereceu a fazer a autópsia?" ele perguntou, falando mais para o teclado do que para ela.

Molly franziu a testa. "É disso que se trata? Sério? Eu me ofereci, porque John pediu."

"John não pediu." Sherlock corrigiu. "Ele claramente ia pedir se você poderia obter uma cópia do relatório da autópsia para ele. Isso era tudo."

"Oh." Isso a surpreendeu. Era óbvio para ela que John sentiu uma conexão com esta menina, John atendeu-a e ao bebê, e que ele estava chateado com a morte dela. Ela estava, sem dúvida, projetando seus próprios sentimentos sobre a situação, mas se fosse ela na situação que John estava, ela iria querer alguém que ela conhecia e confiava para realizar a autópsia. Sherlock chamaria isso de "bobo" e "sentimental", mas ela nunca negaria ser ambas. Ela assumiu que John iria pedir a mesma coisa.

"Sim, 'oh'!", disse Sherlock. "Então, agora, ao invés disso, você se comprometeu a passar a manhã toda em Barts com os cotovelos dentro de uma morta viciada, sem teto e sem nome, quando tudo o que provavelmente você vai descobrir é que ela é, de fato, uma morta viciada sem nome."

"Provavelmente, sim. E daí?"

"E dai?" Sherlock estava incrédulo. "Então, por causa do seu abrupto e equivocado oferecimento sobre essa identificação, Edmund vai ficar a manhã toda com uma estranha e..."

Molly balançou a cabeça. "Estranha?" ela perguntou. "Sarah é dificilmente uma estranha. Sarah é madrinha dele!"

Sherlock apenas revirou os olhos. "E seu ponto é...?"

A mente de Molly revirou. Ela não esperava por isso, não esperava nada disso mesmo. E, francamente, ela estava tendo dificuldade para entender. "Ele ficou com a Sra. Hudson antes", ela disse, "quando eu tive que sair e você não estava aqui."

Sherlock fez uma careta. "Não é a mesma coisa."

Molly inspirou lentamente. Tinha a sensação de que não estava entendendo alguma coisa aqui, alguma coisa muito importante.

"Sherlock, o que você acha que vai acontecer quando eu não... Espere." Ela parou, percebendo que ela estava colocando as coisas de maneira errada. Ela começou de novo, mirando para algo menos incendiário. "Quando eu voltar ao trabalho, como você imagina que Eddie vai passar seus dias?"

Sherlock fechou os olhos. "Eu não vou estar sempre disponível, obviamente, e Sra. Hudson é a nossa senhoria, não a nossa governanta. Além disso, apesar da disposição dela para cuidar de Edmund, ela tem um quadril frágil, o que a torna singularmente inadequada para empreender uma carreira em perseguir uma criança em tempo integral. Eu ofereci, mais de uma vez, para pagar uma babá ou uma au pair. Até onde posso dizer, você não demonstrou nenhuma iniciativa em assegurar uma".

"Não, não demonstrei.", disse Molly.

"E você está planejando fazer isso?"

"Não."

"Levando-me a concluir que você, de fato, não planeja voltar ao trabalho."

"Oh. Oh Deus." Molly balançou a cabeça. "Não. Quando minha licença acabar, eu definitivamente planejo voltar ao trabalho. Eddie já tem um lugar reservado na creche".

"Creche?"

"Em Barts", disse ela.

Sherlock piscou uma vez. "Ah", disse ele. "Entendi."

Claramente, ela o surpreendeu com esta notícia. Surpreendido, ela achou, e talvez magoado, também.

"Sinto muito", disse ela. "Eu apenas achei..."

Ele limpou a garganta, sentou-se reto. "Não precisa se desculpar", assegurou ele.

Ela estendeu a mão e colocou-a na perna dele, logo abaixo do joelho. Ele se encolheu e se afastou.

"Eu apenas achei que, desta maneira, eu... huh... seria capaz de vê-lo durante o dia", explicou ela. "Em minhas pausas e, na hora do almoço. Posso levá-lo para passear quando o tempo estiver bom, e..."

"Sim, claro", disse Sherlock. "Tenho certeza que será muito bom para vocês dois." Mas ele soava como se pensasse que não seria bom para ninguém. Ele voltou para sua digitação.

Molly tentou recolher seus pensamentos. Eles não tinham discutido o assunto, é claro, mas Sherlock não havia demonstrado interesse nenhum no tema. Sim, ele se ofereceu para pagar uma babá, mas isso foram meses e meses atrás, e ele não tinha trazido de volta o assunto desde então. Ela presumiu que era um tipo de entendimento: ela estava de licença, mas a licença era temporária, e quando essa licença acabasse ela retomaria a sua posição em Barts. Eddie precisava ter contato com outras crianças, e Molly gostava de seu trabalho, gostava do que fazia, e como o trabalho a fazia se sentir sobre si mesma. Por que Sherlock pensava o contrário?

Ela olhou ao redor de seu quarto arrumado, à prova de crianças, e sentiu-se, de repente, como se tivesse sido esfaqueada.

Ah não.

"Sinto muito", disse ela novamente.

"Você já disse isso," Sherlock respondeu, com os olhos em seu computador. "Não há necessidade em se repetir. Eu tenho trabalho a fazer." Ela estava claramente sendo dispensada.

Ela se levantou, alisou as rugas que ela tinha feito na colcha dele. Olhou para ele por um longo momento.

"Há algo mais?" ele perguntou.

"Não." Molly esfregou a testa. "Olha, eu já me comprometi em fazer esta autópsia pela manhã."

"Sim, você se comprometeu. E...?"

"E... E eu disse a John que eu faria isso. Eu já combinei tudo com Bill Redmond e Sarah, e isso só vai levar algumas horas."

"Existe um ponto para você ainda falar nisso?"

"Eu não vou voltar atrás."

"Nem deve", disse Sherlock. "Você deu sua palavra, afinal."

Molly abriu a boca para responder, mas o monitor se iluminou e o som de agitação de Eddie encheu o espaço cavernoso entre Sherlock e ela.

"Seu filho precisa de você", disse Sherlock. "Vá."

Molly assentiu uma vez, e saiu.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Às vezes, Ollie não prestava muita atenção como se devia. Isso era perigoso. Qualquer coisa podia acontecer lá fora. Qualquer coisa mesmo.

"Trocado sobrando, amor?" ela chamou distraída, e quando o velhote se virou, não era ninguém menos que o homem de casaco escuro longo.

Só que sem o casaco, já que estava quente demais para isso. Mesmo sem o casaco, era Sherlock Holmes.

"Para quê?" ele perguntou; isso era o que ele sempre perguntava.

"Para uma xícara de chá, é claro", disse ela, porque ela sabia que era a resposta certa, o que significava que ela estava pronta para trabalhar, o que poderia levá-la a uma grande grana.

Ele lhe deu o dinheiro e um papel firmemente dobrado, a maneira como ele sempre fazia. "Considere comer alguma coisa, também", disse ele.

Ele estava a meio caminho de volta para o meio-fio antes que ela chegasse a folha desdobrada e viu que ela não precisava perguntar por aí sobre aquilo. "Oi!" Ela gritou, em seguida, correu atrás dele antes que ele pudesse entrar em seu táxi. "Oi, Sherlock!"

Sherlock virou. O baixinho, o loiro que estava, às vezes, com ele, já estava no taxí.

"Eu a conheço, um pouco", disse Ollie. "A conhecia, sim? Ela parece bem morta aqui."

"Isso é porque ela está, de fato, bem morta." Sherlock deu um curto aceno de cabeça afiada e inclinou-se para o taxi, e disse algo.

O outro homem saiu e o táxi foi embora.

"Diga-me tudo o que sabe sobre a menina na foto," Sherlock disse, "começando com o nome dela."

"Essa é a menina do Bunny, mas não sei o nome dela." disse Ollie. "Nunca a ouvi dizer, também."

"Como Bunny se referia a ela?" Sherlock perguntou. Em resposta ao olhar vazio de Ollie, ele disse: "Como ele a chamava, Ollie? Qual o nome?"

Ollie balançou a cabeça. "Nenhum que eu me lembre. E ela nunca dizia nada."

"O que quer dizer com 'ela nunca dizia nada'? Quer dizer literalmente?" Sherlock perguntou.

Ollie lhe deu outro olhar em branco.

O baixinho disse: "O que ele quer dizer é: ela realmente nunca dizia qualquer coisa, ou ela ficava apenas bem quieta?"

"Nada, nem uma palavra", disse Ollie. "Bunny disse que não podia falar nada, nasceu assim, ok?"

Sherlock assentiu. "Com quem eles andavam?"

"Ficavam só eles juntos, principalmente. Eram só crianças. Nenhum deles ficava por aqui por muito tempo. Vieram do norte, eu acho, não tenho certeza. Não éramos tão amigáveis, certo? "

"Este Bunny, era cafetão dela?" Sherlock perguntou.

"Nada disso. Quero dizer, ela poderia ter trabalhado pra ele de vez em quando, mas não regularmente," explicou Ollie. "Além disso, ela 'tava de barriga. Não que não houvesse aqueles que... mas..."

"Então, ela trabalhou para ele, mas ele não era cafetão dela? Como isso funcionava?" o baixinho perguntou, sua boca numa linha dura.

"Só quando necessário, sabe. Quando eles estavam doentes", disse ela, olhando para Sherlock.

Sherlock assentiu.

"Doentes como?" John perguntou.

"Precisando de remédios.", disse ela, batendo dois dedos no interior do seu braço. "Só ela cuidando dele como sua Doris faria por você, se você estivesse com problemas."

Talvez ela não devesse ter dito aquela ultima parte; Sherlock parecia que queria os seus cinquenta paus de volta, e cada centavo que ele já tinha dado a ela.

O baixinho bufou. "Minha Dóris? Não."

Sherlock olhou para ela, mas ele não pediu seu dinheiro, o que foi bem misericordioso da parte dele. "Onde podemos encontrar esse Bunny?"

"Lembra daquele cara alto, feio como pecado, um tempo atrás? " ela perguntou. "Está dormindo por ali, eu acho."

Sherlock olhou para ela, assentiu uma vez, virou-se e chamou outro táxi. "Vamos, John."

Enquanto o táxi estava se preparando para se afastar, ele baixou a janela e disse, muito calmamente, "E Ollie, não é minha Doris, também."

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Eu não consigo imaginar isso", John disse enquanto o táxi se aproximou de Vauxhall Arches.

"Imaginar o que?" Sherlock perguntou. Ele, alternadamente, olhava pela janela e para seu celular, e não parecia ter ouvido qualquer uma das coisas que John tinha dito uma vez que entrou no táxi.

"Quando você estava se drogando, ativamente, você teria esperado que sua namorada arranjasse maneiras para que você pudesse ficar chapado?" John perguntou, arrancando o pedaço de papel no bolso em pedaços.

"Namorada?" Sherlock se afastou de seu telefone e olhou para ele. "Não é minha área, lembra?"

"Molly" John começou.

"... Não é a minha namorada, de maneira nenhuma." Sherlock disse, sua atenção de volta ao telefone.

"O quê? O que ela é, então?" John disse.

"E mesmo se eu tivesse algum tipo de entrosamento com alguém naquela época, duvido que eu teria confiado em alguém para que conseguisse o que eu precisava."

John tinha, obviamente, atingido um ponto fraco. Todo o relacionamento de Sherlock com Molly era confuso e pensar sobre isso dava a John uma forte dor de cabeça. Mas Sherlock estava fazendo um favor a ele, e ele não queria brincar com a sorte.

"Sério", disse John, rangendo os dentes de trás. "Que tipo de pessoa usa outra pessoa assim? Que tipo de homem faz isso?"

O táxi parou. "Um viciado", disse Sherlock.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

N/T: Hello Sherlollies queridos! Desculpe a demora, mas segue aí o volume 2 (de 4) de Sustain. Espero que apreciem!


End file.
